On a Summer Day
by yaminvlion
Summary: Kisah Jungkook dengan hyungdeul nya dihari yang panas. BTS/GAJE/BAD SUMMARY.


FF BTS ON A SUMMER DAY Ficlet

cast : All BTS members  
genre : Friendship, family.  
DISCLAIMER : My first FF. HUMOR GAGAL. FF gaje. Terinspirasi dari kehidupan nyata.

SELAMAT MEMAKAN—MENIKMATI MAKSUDNYA:V JANGAN DENG MEMBACA AJA BIAR GAK BERCABANG MAKLUM AUTHORNYA HENTAI

Jungkook POV

Siang hari yang sangat panas dibulan Juni. Matahari seperti ada dua dan mereka berada tepat diatas kepalaku. Keringat deras mengalir seperti sungai. Bahkan aku yang baru saja mandi (untuk keempat kalinya) sudah bau keringat. Bajuku juga sudah basah kuyup.

Aku segera ikut bergabung dengan hyung-hyungku yang sedang ngadem (?) dibalkon lantai 2 dorm. 4 gelas limun yang kosong bertengger diatas meja sementara keempat hyungku berbaring dilantai yang lumayan dingin. Oh iya, hanya ada Jimin hyung, Suga hyung, Rapmon hyung dan J-hope hyung (juga aku) yang berada didorm. Taehyung hyung dan Jin hyung sedang pergi entah kemana.

" Jungkook-ah, ayo bergabung! " panggil Jimin hyung yang sedang kipas-kipas. " astaga! Kau ingin pergi kemana? " Jimin hyung menatapku aneh dengan pakaianku yang rapih dengan kemeja dan celana jeans panjang juga tas hitam.

" aku akan pergi berenang dengan teman-teman, hyung. "

" apa?! Bagaimana kalau kami ikut bergabung dengan kamu dan teman-temanmu? " jerit Rapmon hyung semangat.

" boleh, sih, hyung. Silahkan saja, " jawabku. " tapi, kita jemput Yugyeom dulu, ya! "

Hyung-hyungku yang tadinya semangat menjadi loyo kembali. Memangnya apa salahnya menjemput Yugyeom? (O.O?)

" Jungkook, kamu selingkuh? " sahut Jimin hyung :'(

Jungkook be like O.o?

" diemin aja si jimin mah, dia rese kalau lagi laper! " seru J-hope hyung.

" diluar panas, Kook. " ujar Suga. " nanti kita gosong! "

" yasudah, hyung, aku berangkat! " pamitku. Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku untuk mendengar omong kosong mereka.

" yak! Tunggu kami! " teriak hyungku serempak.

Jungkook POV End

Author POV

Akhirnya, Jungkook mengantarkan hyung-hyungnya ke kolam renang terlebih dahulu. Dengan semangat hari pertama debut mereka—kecuali Jungkook—berjalan kekolam renang. Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan, dari raket sampai pelampung karet. Jungkook memimpin didepan seperti wali kelas dengan anak-anak TKnya.

Namun tidak disangka, perjalanan tidak berjalan begitu mulus.

" YAK! JUNGKOOK-AH! WHERE'S THE F—*tiiiiiiiitttttt*—IN' SWIMMING POOL?! " geram Rapmon dengan bersiap-siap lempar Jungkook pake sendal swallownya.

" PANAS BINGIT! ITEM ITEM DAH KULIT GUA YANG SEPUTIH GULA! " teriak Suga yang kulitnya udah kebanyakan pake sunblock.

" JIMIN GAK KUAT! COKLAT ABS JIMIN MAU MELELEH! " panik Jimin nyombongin abs.

" MAEN LOMPAT TALI NYOOOOK! " *lompat-lompat* J-hope mendadak gak waras.

Ya tuhan, salah Jungkook apa?

" tenang, hyung! Bentar lagi juga nyampe! " sahut Jungkook yang masih waras.

Tuh, kan, sudah terlihat kolam renangnya! Beberapa detik lagu, Jungkook bebas. Ribuan bunga bermekaran jatuh dari langit dan Jungkook terangkat keangkasa *Huuuu, banyak bunga-bunga~ I feel free~!*

DANGGG! BRUKKKK! Beribu-ribu ton batu menimpa Jungkook yang langsung terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi *karaoke-an*. Jungkook membalikkan badannya. 4 ekor banteng ngamuk menatap tajam Jungkook, hidungnya keluar asap-asap gitu dan mereka mengejar Jungkook yang lari terbirit-birit.

SEDANG DALAM PERBAIKAN SAMPAI BULAN JULI

AUTHOR POV yang ancur END

Jungkook POV

Demi apa, Jungkook gak mau lagi nganterin hyung-hyung. Yang ada, Jungkook malam mempermalukan diri sendiri. Iya, sih, emang seharusnya Jungkook malu. Dengan pede dan gaya maksimal, ceritanya mau pergi berenang bareng temen-temen. Eh, pake nyombongin ke hyung lagi. Tapi, kan, Jungkook gak ngaja mereka? Terus salah siapa? Pasti Jungkook lah….., siapa lagi yang mau disalahin kalo bukan Jungkook. Ceritanya Jungkook lupa kalau kolam renangnya lagi dibetulin. Iya, maklum walaupun masih muda otak Jungkook udah soalnya main bareng aki-aki yang cupu kaya mereka. Masa ke kolam renang aja harus dianterin, yak? Kan, udah besar. Lagian Jungkook baru tau kalo kolam renangnya tutup, coy! Perasaan kemaren pas pulang main ucing sumput ntu kolam renang buka dah? Apa jangan-jangan kolam renangnya gak mau nerima kita, ya? Tak tahulah aku….

Tapi yang jelas, sekarang Jungkook lagi, Jungkook lagi yang kena. Jungkook sekarang terpojok diruang tengah dengan 8 mata yang menatap Jungkook dengan tajam, setajam silet. Pengen deh Jungkook apdet status. Minta tolong ke Taetae hyung dan Jin hyung yang sayang sama Jungkook seorang.

" Jungkook, kau telah menipu kami semua dengan embel-embel mengajak ke kolam renang. " ujar Rapmon hyung dengan tangan dilipat didada dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidungnya.

" it..itu… Jungkook gak bermaksud, oppa eh, hyung. Jungkook kira kolam renangnya buka! Aslian! " sahut Jungkook.

" jangan banyak ngeles, adik manis. Mendingan sekarang lu minta maaf sama kita semua! " seru Suga hyung.

Sekarang Jungkook duduk diatas meja pendek didepan tipi sementara mereka duduk dikursi ruang makan (yang entah darikapan udah disini) yang tinggi. Jungkook serasa seperti anak bayi manusia imut dan waras yang dikerumunin raksasa banyak gaya dan lumayan…..

" Iya, iya, Jungkook minta maaf, ya! " ujar Jungkook semanis mungkin.

Tapi eh tetapi, mereka malah semakin nyebelin aja tampangnya. Sok cool, bukan so cool. Kecuali Jimin hyung yang menatapku seperti menatap bayi imut yang Jungkook banyangkan.

" udahlah, hyung. Ini semua juga bukan salah Jungkook, " ujar Jimin hyung. " ya, kan, kookie? " Lumayan, lah, ni hyung.

" i.. iya, hyung! " jawab Jungkook.

Mereka berempat berjalan menjauh dan berunding. Jungkook hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan jenuh. Ini apa-apaan, sih? mau pergi kekolam renang aja urusannya gak kelar-kelar. Kayak gak ada kolam renang laen aja….

" ekhem….., " dehem Rapmon hyung yang tiba-tiba duduk ketempatnya semula. " kita udah maafin lo, bro. tenang aja…. "

Jungkook, sih, lega dikit. Emang seharusnya dimaafin. Cuman hal sepele, kok.

" tapi ada satu sarat, Kookie, " ujar Jimin hyung. " ini ide Jimin, tenang aja. Gak aneh-aneh kok. "

Author POV

Pukul 08.00 PM KST, udara sudah tidak sepanas tadi siang. Angin bersepoi-sepoi dan orang-orang juga sudah mulai berkeliaran diluar rumah. Hari serasa lebih adem dari biasanya, gak tau kenapa. Tapi beda dengan Jungkook yang dari tadi narik-dorong sampe pegel. Tapi, gak gede-gede. Kenapa, ya? Padahal yang lain udah pada siap nungguin sambil makan spaghetti.

" Jungkook, kok gak beres-beres, sih? " tanya Jimin hyung yang udah pake baju renang. Akhirnya, mereka sepakat untuk memaafkan Jungkook, tetapi dengan syarat.

Jungkook melepaskannya. Kolamnya juga sudah penuh dengan air. BYURRRR!

Bebek plastik kuning dan cahaya bulan menemani mereka dengan canda tawa setelah penderitaan Jungkook. Tetapi Jungkook merasa senang dan ia mendapat hikmah dari hari ini. Hikmahnya adalah setiap perbuatan harus ada pertanggung jawaban.

.

.

.

**KKEUT**

.

.

.

.

terimakasih sudah membaca ff saya yang gaje ini. semoga bermanfaat. *bow* Review/Favs/Follow juseyo *bow again*


End file.
